


Clown to Clown conversation

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Post-Time Skip, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, first of all idk if it's platonic or romantic see it as you like it, national team, sorry if it so short i don't know how to write dialogue lol, they are just acting like their usual selves, they are so dumb i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama meet each other again at the start of the training for the Olympic Games
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 76





	Clown to Clown conversation

Hinata Shouyou, world-known volleyball player, had just got out of a crowded bus and started walking toward the address that Google Maps signaled him on his phone screen. It was the first time he was walking through the busy Japanese streets in months; he arrived in Tokyo just the night before, and the hours-long flight had tired him so much that he had chosen to eat dinner in his hotel room and go straight to bed.

After some twists and turns (mostly caused by him taking the wrong turn because he barely glanced at where the arrows were pointing and just assumed his instinct was right, which is a thing that two years of working as a delivery guy when he was in Brazil still couldn’t take out of him) his phone finally told him he had reached his destination. He looked up from the screen and saw what through a stranger’s eyes may just look like a quite big, yet quite normal gym. But through an athlete’s eyes, through Hinata’s eyes, that massive building was more than a training spot: it was a finishing line, that he finally crossed after years of running and running, that had always seemed too far away to be real. But now he had done it: he had been chosen for the 2020 men’s volleyball team, and that day was his first day of Olympic training.

He took a breath in, deciding to wait a moment to taste the feeling before entering the facility.   
And in that moment, his eyes caught something on the other side of the sidewalk he was standing on. Or better, his eyes caught someone. Dark hair, fair skin and a red duffel bag identical to the one he was holding in his own hand.   
The figure was staring at him too.  
For a second, something similar to an abstract yet incredibly perceptible sparkle traveled between them.   
For that second, the world disappeared and all the thoughts on their minds faded away, while that sparkle tangled in their neurons and took possession of their nervous systems. 

Only for a second, though, because in the instant right after the world reappeared again.  
It didn’t matter to them, because that sparkle had been converted into a thought, and the thought was to defeat each other.

So the two figures didn’t waste a moment and started running, opening entrance doors and passing room after room without really noticing where they were going. 

After what felt like a marathon but may just have been thirty-five meters covered in more or less 40 seconds, the two figures finally crossed the door that led to the real gym.

“I win.”  
“No, I win.”  
“I clearly got in first”  
“But my foot crossed the threshold before yours!”  
“Nope, I got in first!”  
“My foot touched the ground first, so I win!”  
The two figures started arguing.

Meanwhile the other dozen or so of people already inside the gym, both members of the team and the staff alike, was staring at the two figures still standing in front of the doors, with reactions that went from amused to annoyed to incredibly perplexed. 

It was going to be a very long Olympic season.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually the first fic I have ever written, so please forgive me if it's so dumb.


End file.
